To Dwell on Dreams
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Miyako has appeared in the Phantomhive garden with no memory. Ciel fully intends to keep her around as he is acquanted with her guardian and he seems to be the only key to her memory.


"I am afraid you cannot sleep here," came a male voice.

It was the first voice Miyako had heard since her memory loss, and she didn't know what to do with it. She had no idea who she was, or where she was for that matter. Her dark blue eyes filled with tears as flashes of dark memories probed at her mind. She quickly bound her body in a defensive position, pulling her knees to her chest and clutching her heart-shaped box in a death grip in her hands.

"Is your name Miyako?" the male was speaking to her again. He had a strange accent.

She could tell that this male was not human. Her senses had not been affected by whatever tragedy had befallen her, and she could tell a demon when she saw one. But, was in league with the Furies who were at war with her people?

How…did she recall that? Was it a result of panic?

She slowly stood, her long legs shaking from cold and stiffness. Her clothes were ripped beyond repair, as if she had escaped a great war. Ah, there were those memories again! Damn it…she put a hand to her forehead.

"Miss Miyako, Master Ciel has been expecting you," the demon said to her. "Welcome to the house of Phantomhive."

She looked up at him, her gaze cold and heartless. "And you, demon, are you going to imprison me here while your cohorts kill my people? You think I would allow that?"

He looked merely amused by her fierceness. "Miss Miyako, I assure you that I would not harm you or your people unless ordered to do so by my master. Now, let's get you inside and taken care of before you catch cold."

Miyako had no wish to cater to a demon's whims, but she was curious as to what this Ciel had in mind for her. She also wanted to know why she was here, and what were the memories she had lost. So, she followed the male demon to a back room where a maid was waiting with a bath for her.

Somehow Miyako was used to others bathing and dressing her, although she was unsure why. She relaxed in the tub, and the maid began speaking to her. Her accent was different, a sort that Miyako did not recognize at all. She translated it into what she considered 'proper English' in her mind, for sanity's sake.

"My name is Maylene," she said. "It's so great to have another girl in the house! I wonder why the Master wants you to stay here. He isn't often the type to take houseguests. Are you a friend of the Queen? You certainly do look regal, the way you hold yourself and such, and your clothes were fancy before they got ripped."

"I'm…" Miyako said softly, her words drifting off. Finally she snapped back into focus. "I'm no friend to anyone. Only my own people matter. I have no idea who your Queen is."

Maylene put down the scrub-brush. "You're in England and don't know who the Queen is? Well, I'm sure the Master will put that to right."

Miyako sharply got out of the tub and dried herself, then got dressed in the outfit that she suspected the demon had picked out for her. But she knew how to dress herself, so she easily put on the clothes.

Maylene led her upstairs to the study. Miyako allowed her blue eyes to take in and analyze the house. This architecture didn't look familiar at all to what she had been used to, even though she couldn't remember what that was.

She looked down at her clothes. Although they varied a bit from her taste, they were gothic enough to survive her…alterations. She realized that her race must be different from these people's.

They all had pale skin and her skin was a darker tone, sort of olive. She wondered again who her true family was. Miyako had been taken from her family for her own safety as an infant. That much she did remember.

Why did she feel such pain when she tried to remember who her people were? Had she been an awful person? Had she done something?

No, she mustn't think that way. She was probably just abandoned again. That was always the answer. The thing she clung to in the darkness after memories faded into oblivion.

She had reached the Master's study. What was this? He was her age. And his eyes…he had the same sort of pain locked behind them. She recognized his eyes because she saw them every time she looked in a mirror.

Her manners returned, and she lowered her eyes, copying the manner of the servants toward her. She bowed, not trusting any kind of curtseying.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice. "My name is Miyako."

"I am aware," he replied. "I am the master of this house. Ciel Phantomhive. But you are not below me socially. Sebastian, my butler, has informed me of your situation.. You are in fact my equal."

"Oh, you mean the demon that you employ?" Miyako said, her anger showing. The way he said 'equal' made it sound like he didn't believe that at all. "What is it the two of you know about me?"

"Now," the male from before had entered with some tea. "Please be calm, Miss Miyako. I am a friend of your guardian and she asked me to provide you with protection. The young master thought it would be beneficial to have someone with your 'talents' around the Manor."

"What are you talking about?" Miyako said in disbelief. "What talents?"

"I see now, Sebastian," Ciel said to his butler. "You were right about her memories. Will they return?"

"There is no way to know for sure," Sebastian replied. "However, the abilities she has are a part of her. They will emerge."

"Wait a second," said an annoyed Miyako. "Stop talking around me. Who told you about me?"

"The woman's name is Tess," Sebastian said to her.

That evening, Miyako couldn't get any sleep at all. Who was Tess? Something about a horrible betrayal, and a sacrifice…

Every time she closed her eyes she could hear her own screams piercing a blood soaked battlefield where gold-skinned people ran this way and that, clutching their children and wives and trying not to get burned or hit with arrows.

And her own eyes, filling with tears as she came to the realization that the war was her fault. The world would have been better if she hadn't been born at all! So many lives and—

Wait a moment. A voice.

Miyako jerked up out of bed and struggled into a robe, then grabbed the heart-shaped box and ran to the source of the noise.

But then she realized. There was no sound. And she had run into the Master Bedroom by mistake.

The butler that was always by the boy's side must have left the room for the night. Miyako looked over at Ciel, noting the tension in his face and the movements that people make only when they have nightmares.

She had no idea where the knowledge was coming from. But she knew pain when she saw it. Somehow…she felt it too.

She opened the box and took out some dust, sprinkling it on his forehead. Ciel's features relaxed.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," she said softly. "I pray the Lord my soul to keep. And if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord, my soul to take."

Her body, which was solid just a second ago, suddenly dissolved into dust, however keeping its form.

She could distinctly hear a cold, snakelike voice from somewhere nearby.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust," it hissed. "And may the Sandman bring you nightmares.


End file.
